


home

by junscult



Category: K-pop, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 14:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junscult/pseuds/junscult
Summary: you know you say that, but your eyes don't.





	home

"hyeongjun, sit still! if you keep moving i can't finish it!" minhee nagged for the nth time.

said boy pouted, "but minhee!" he whined. "i've been sitting here for over an hour and you told me it wouldn't take that long!" hyeongjun whined.

minhee sighed and put down his brush, "in my defense, just _one _hour compared to six hours _is_ short! you're just impatient." hyeongjun mumbled something to himself and started posing again.

minhee had asked hyeongjun, _his long-term best friend and boyfriend_, to model for him so he could paint him for his art class. he agreed immediately, not knowing it would take this long.

when minhee wasn't looking at him but at his canvas, hyeongjun took his chance and stood up. the painting boy was so focused on putting the details of his boyfriend in the painting, that he didn't even notice hyeongjun had moved behind him. 

hyeongjun leaned his head onto minhee's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his waist, "oh, it looks so good!" he excitedly said, minhee smiled.

"that's because you look good." hyeongjun cringed, "thanks." 

* * *

"no, put your arm like this!"

"a little more to the left."

"put your leg up, yes like that!"

"lean your head a bit forward- yes! exactly like that!"

"okay, now stay like this!"

in the middle of minhee painting hyeongjun, he had convinced minhee to let hyeongjun paint him and somehow minhee agreed.

"and done! come look at it!" hyeongjun excitedly said, minhee raised his eyebrows while walking over to him.

minhee said, "oh, it's not as bad as i thought it'd be?" but '_it looks like something a kindergartener made, though still better than what i'd expected.'_ is what he thought.

hyeongjun's eyes shined, "really? you think so? i tried my best!" he asked with clasped hands, minhee nodded. "i'm proud of you jun." he smiled at him.

"okay, you had your fun time. go sit again, i really need to finish this." minhee ordered hyeongjun as he grabbed his painting again.

hyeongjun was about to protest when minhee's stomach started grumbling, "how about instead of that, i order us some food." and before minhee could even give his boyfriend an answer the boy was already gone.

* * *

"you know we could've just cooked up some ramed instead of eating pizza again?" minhee asked as he looked at hyeongjun taking a bite of his pizza.

"but this is good too!" he hurriedly took a bite as soon as a pout formed on his boyfriend's lips.

hyeongjun had been ordering pizza for the whole week and minhee was kind of getting tired of eating pizza everyday, but he didn't want to make hyeongjun sad.

"i ordered pizza, because you said it reminds kf you of home. if you don't like it you can tell me honestly, minhee." hyeongjun said with his head down as he took another bite, minhee's mouth opened.

"no, it's fine! you're right and it does remind me of home, that's why i told you that." minhee said.

"you say that, but you're eyes don't." 

minhee put his plate down, "hyeongjun, baby, trust me. it's really fine, i love pizza, maybe not everyday but it's okay as long as it's with you." hyeongjun smiled.

"it's okay as long as it's with you because you're my home now."


End file.
